Breaking the Rules
by DenizenofTwilight
Summary: Future fic. After Roxas and Xion are restored, the two marvel at the chance to be their own people and together. But what will their future entail for two that are so used to breaking rules? Oneshot.


**Breaking the Rules**

Roxas laid his head atop Xion's stomach. The former Replica had to bite on her bottom lip to stifle her giggles. The area around them was a sea of white. Their four-walled bedroom was the color of cream. The carpeted floor was the color of sand that Xion loved so much. And their large four-poster canopy bed was pure white elegance. The only things that stood out amongst all of the light was Xion's raven colored hair (much more so than Roxas' golden spikes), the two's tanned skin, but mostly their matching ocean colored eyes.

Xion was currently marveling at Roxas (who was still using her stomach as a pillow). She trailed her index finger from the crown of his head to just above his striking eyes. Even though they had been momentarily closed, Xion had been nearly overtaken by how gorgeous they were. And as they peeked open just a sliver, she was taken aback by the emotion (love of all things!) that shone back at her. "Roxas," Xion said. And for just a moment she was taken back; taken back to when she had moaned Roxas' name with such despair in her time of dying. If what she'd given up wasn't enough to set things right, she'd needed to know that Roxas would release the hearts from Kingdom Hearts. It had been her final request. The way she said his name now was so similar to that. And yet it was completely different, this time there was no despair, but unbridled joy.

Roxas seemed to be in the same state as she was. "What do you think the baby will look like?" He pressed. And this time Xion _did_ laugh. It was the same question that had had her holding back laughter just a moment ago. It was the same reason why Roxas had even _put_ his head atop her stomach. His question was utter ridiculousness. His question was all too perfect.

"Roxas," Xion tried to get out through her chuckles. When she'd finally calmed down enough, she placed her palms on either side of his face as she raised his head so she could see him better. "Roxas," she tried again. "We just made love for the first time. I doubt we'll have to worry about a child anytime soon."

Xion tried her best to look stern, but all attempts were thrown out the window when Roxas rubbed his nose against hers. "That's what _you_ think," he lamented, "but I think we've accomplished many amazing feats. Who's to say you might not be carrying our child already?"

Though it was only a fantasy, Xion couldn't help but love the way Roxas said "our child." Yes, it was a fantasy. But it was possible for it to become a reality someday and _that _had Xion thrilling to no end.

And she smiled her own little secret smile at the feats they _had_ accomplished: being able to feel when they shouldn't have been able, going beyond that and _loving_ each other when they shouldn't have been able, Roxas remembering Xion deep down despite any memory of her (her entire existence) having faded away in his arms, the two of them returning to Sora and somehow miraculously ending up _here_.

"Xi-Xi?" Xion was pulled out of her reverie by her newly coined nickname. Apparently, Roxas had gotten the idea to call her that after their first meeting with the Genie. But for whatever reason, he'd been too afraid to coin her nickname out loud. Yes, her Roxas was always going to be the one she'd known and loved, but there would definitely be some new tendencies. They weren't taken anything fore granted anymore.

"Oh, I was just going to say that we've broken enough rules. What would Master Eraqus say if he saw us now?"

At that, Roxas made a show of covering up Xion's bare limbs before laying down on her himself. "I'm not going to let anything hold us back anymore," for just a moment Roxas' eyes blazed and lost their joking light. But Roxas was quick to remedy the situation by saying, "I like Master Eraqus and all, but what he doesn't _see_ can't hurt him."

It turns out Roxas wasn't the only one to momentarily disrupt the light mood. Xion's eyes sparkled as she simply said, "Yes." The girl let her eyes drift closed as she smiled blissfully.

After Sora had nearly completed his mission to reconnect all the people with ties to his heart, it had been somewhat of an unspoken agreement that Roxas and Xion would be Eraqus' new apprentices. The two were nearly at Master status and had deemed it both worthy and necessary to officially earn the title. The world was changing, and Keyblade bearers were hard to come by. And yet, they were needed more fiercely than they ever had been before. Eraqus, perhaps, realized this more than anyone. He'd only given them one piece of advice, "Though I won't force your hand either way, I will advise that you be wary about any romance between you two. Keyblade wielders walk many different paths. And Keyblade lovers have walked down the path to tragedy on more than one occasion." And Xion—who'd always been a bit more perceptive than her Roxas and Axel—had been quick to discern that Eraqus was talking from experience.

Xion believed it may have ironically been for that reason (and not in response to the budding romance of Sora and Kairi and Terra and Aqua) that she and Roxas had gone and done the opposite of what Eraqus had specified. Roxas and Xion had already been tragically separated once. Not even a memory had been theirs to find solace in. Maybe that's why they wanted to make as many memories as they could in the time provided. It was always there no matter how they tried to fight it: the fear that any moment could be their last together, that any minute they could be in someone else's skin.

So the two had thrown caution to the wind and ignored how young and inexperienced they were. And they ignored that they might have been going too fast.

But then again, that had been the point. Roxas had caught Xion and kissed her so fast, it was reminiscent to the way he'd wanted to hold onto her memory.

"_Who else will I have ice cream with?"_

They had even ignored their hearts. It was ironic really, as beings supposedly without hearts they had followed them, but when they had hearts of their own they didn't know how to express their feelings, so tried to show it physically. Perhaps they were even acting more like Nobodies—a being with only body and soul—than Somebodies. Roxas had always been better than Sora at romantic gestures...

Suddenly struck by inspiration, Xion's face (though her eyes were still closed) lit up like a Christmas tree (much to Roxas' confusion). "Just as long as the baby doesn't have Sora's eyes, I'll be happy." Her words slurred a bit with a yawn as tiredness began to overtake her.

Roxas didn't have to question what Xion meant. When they did have a child, neither of them would ever want he or she to be pulled in by Sora's existence. Roxas had to wonder what having parents originally born from Sora (originally the same person) would entail for the baby. Then again, they weren't the same person anymore.

Or were they? Wasn't being soul mates the same as being half of a whole? He and Xion had always been like that, hadn't they? If their child were to obtain anything from Sora, Roxas hoped it was that. An understanding and love the same as he and Xion's. Sora and Kairi's.

This time Roxas ran his index finger from the crown of Xion's head to above her eyes. Her hair was cropped close to her head now. When she'd been a Replica she never would have dreamed of cutting her hair, as it never would have grown back. Now their possibilities were endless. The chances at being their own people were endless. Still, neither could resent Sora or Kairi. "You know, I never got why Nobodies slept when we we're permanently stuck the way we were as humans." It was also Roxas' turn to marvel. As Roxas felt Xion's deep breaths against him he knew she'd fallen asleep. "But I think that similarities and differences between our Somebodies and us is what defines us. And you and I even had the same Somebody so it makes our bond stronger. I wouldn't mind at all if the baby had _your _eyes. Your beautiful existence is what makes me understand and love mine. I love _you_ so much, Xion."

And then he felt Xion's smile against him. "I love you too, Roxas."

The two were in the perfect synchronization of who they were. Because who they were existed in each other. And maybe with that, breaking all the rules was normal at its best for them.

But didn't love break all rules anyway? Maybe in that, they hadn't really broken a rule at all.

...

Standing atop a beautiful mountain peak in the newly restored Land of Departure, Master Eraqus smiled all too knowingly. He hadn't been able to heed his old Master's request either. And though it _had _ended up tragic, all the good times had made it worth it. Her name had been, Shawna

**Author's Note:** Inspired by my curiosity as to what Roxas and Xion would be like with hearts. One day I just randomly got the idea of Roxas wondering what their child could be like. And then I got the idea that they wouldn't want him or her to have Sora's eyes (Roxas, Xion, and Naminé all have Sora's eyes because they were born from him). But of course, Roxas ended up not caring because he'd think of them as _Xion's_ eyes. Cute! Sorry if the characters seem OOC. But I think if KH was more mature, the characters might act like this after all they've been through.

And if the Eraqus thing seems random, I'm sorry. For some reason I just imagine Roxas and Xion becoming Eraqus' apprentices after KH3. I even have another fic with that happening. And the ending may have seemed weird, but it was supposed to show Eraqus was similar to Roxas. Xion and Shawna's names sound a bit alike, right? Honestly, I think Eraqus seems like the kind of character to have a tragic love story.

Credit to: "What Happens in the Desert, Stays in the Desert" by Xi-Xi the Little for giving me the idea for Xion's nickname. And "Dark Destiny" by battlemage69 on deviantart for giving me the idea that Eraqus might make Key Bearer romances forbidden.

"You know, I never got why Nobodies slept when we we're permanently stuck the way we were as humans." That was sort of a reference to _Twilight_. Stephenie Meyer doesn't think vampires would sleep because they're permanently stuck the way they are. And I think that makes a lot of since. Since Nobodies are stuck the way they were prior to losing their heart, I think it's a bit weird that they sleep…

Hope you enjoyed.

May the light guide you;)

-Shanna


End file.
